The Adviser
by GothicCheshire
Summary: Darkseid has lost once again, the new Kryptonian pulled from his clutches due to the persuasive bargaining of Batman. When he decides to get revenge how will the League cope? Version 2.0
1. Chapter 1

_I said I was going to do it, so here it is, chapter one in our revised version of The Adviser. JCastle07 has come back to join me as co-author, wish us both well, and I do hope you like it. There will be many things you will recognize, there will be some things you won't. I hope you enjoy regardless. _

...

The couple rooted to the ground watched as the recently-rescued Kara, and her elated cousin lifted off, gently defying gravity as their capes billowed in the crisp ocean breeze. Before they left entirely, Superman turned, looking down at his two allies and confidants, "Thank you."

"You still owe me a computer." Was the only reply he received and though joking in nature, Batman's tone was still deemed imposing.

The sported smile dropped, if only for a second, "Might take a while, reporter's salary." With that final parting shot he flew off into the night, trailing after his new-found kin, his new-found joy.

Batman forced himself not to smirk, aware of the one that was on Wonder Woman's face as she stood next to him. "He always has to have the last word." The elbow was unexpected, jabbing into his injured side. He gave her a glare that failed to quell her smirk; instead, she hooked her arm around his own, leading him towards the palace grounds.

"So, are you going to tell me how you managed to free Kara, and keep your life after facing the 'All-Mighty' Darkseid?"

A few beats of silence passed as the couple progressed through the soft golden sand onto the pebbled walkway. He seemed to purse his lips as he paced his response, whether it was out of a deeply rooted need for omission, or simply to add a dramatic pause was lost on her, although she was going for the latter.

"I activated the hellspores in his armory… I threatened to blow up his planet." His voice was ambivalent, Wonder Woman halting for a moment as what he was saying registered.

"You wouldn't have." Her voice was certain and defiant, her blue eyes that met with white lenses filled with honest conviction.

"Wouldn't I?" He released her arm, continuing the walk alone. She didn't let it go for long. Batman heard the crunching of red and white boots against the pebbled pathway as she began walking faster in order to catch up to him. She had taken to not flying when in his presence, he wasn't sure whether to be flattered or annoyed.

"No, you wouldn't have. You're Batman. Batman doesn't kill." Her commanding voice left no room for argument.

"Humans are the most destructive force this side of the Galaxy," he stated matter-o'-factly.

"Well, it's a good thing you aren't human then." It was his turn to stop, watching as she walked away, hips swinging in pendulum fashion. He gave a noncommittal huff, glaring after her. She paused, turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're offended? You've worked so hard to perfect that presentation, isn't it about time someone acknowledged it?"

He watched behind concealed eyes as her right eyebrow rose along with the mirth-filled grin she now sported, though he fought to belie his own. A pregnant silence seemed to grow between the pair as the distance grew shorter between them, and the Themysciran palace barely visible through the dense wall of trees.

"What? No cynical retort from the Bat? Have I finally managed to silence the most stubborn man in existence?" She spoke to no one in particular, though Batman was no fool. She was baiting him into a banter-filled discussion that would ultimately end in a veiled admission of their feelings towards one another, although his were better hidden than hers, of that he was convinced.

Batman slowed his walk as he began typing onto the small control-panel mounted on the underside of his right gauntlet; not ten seconds had passed before a whirring noise overtook the silent couple, he looked over at his companion, his Batman persona back in full. "I've been out of Gotham for far too long."

"Of course." He could have sworn he noticed her face fall in disappointment, if only for a few seconds, before it was replaced by a phlegmatic grin. It failed to reach her eyes.

For the first time that night, the Batman allowed himself a soft smile. He may be known to be callous and sometimes inconsiderate, but he knew what his actions - or his lack of actions - caused within the Princess. Although his guilt wasn't strong enough for him to put his stray thoughts into actions, that didn't mean he couldn't provide the Princess with simple affection, "Stay safe Princess."

And in true dramatic fashion she watched as he pulled his good arm out from under his cape and aimed towards the sky, firing his 'bat-claw' which, within seconds, elevated him rapidly until he was concealed within the blacked-out jet.

Wonder Woman watched him go until she lost sight of him over the tall tree line, a black speck blending into the starry night, "Goodbye... Bruce."

* * *

The batplane's rumbling engines came to a halt as the canopy hissed open, Bruce hopping out onto the hanger. The dampness of the cave and the screeching of the flying rodents signaled his welcome home to his personal sanctuary. It was simply good to be home.

He walked over to the computer and his shoulders drooped in defeat at the sight of the molten plastic and metal. No, he wouldn't be able to write a report today, he'd first need to get it replaced. He reluctantly turned on his heel and headed toward the sanitary room where he'd taken the commodity of changing in and out of the suit, usually showering in order to get the sweat and grit off. After donning casual attire, which consisted of black sweat pants and a plain white shirt, it was time to enter his second home.

He began his seemingly endless walk up towards the manor, on cue the grandfather clock slid open to reveal his home, the smell of Fettuccini Alfredo serenading the amply lit living room, and Alfred in the kitchen with a sly smile on his face.

"Master Bruce, it is good to finally have you back." The Butler's old face lit up as he placed his sight on his younger ward.

"Thank you Alfred," Bruce said, accompanied with an acknowledging nod.

"I assume the unnerving ordeal revolving the young miss was successfully resolved?"

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't, Alfred." Bruce sat on a chair in front of the marble island in the middle of the kitchen, watching as his butler returned to the graceful dance that Alfred made cleaning the kitchen.

"Naturally, sir, if you wait a few minutes dinner will be ready to eat. You are back home rather sooner than I expected." He finished drying the last of the utensils by hand, placing them in the appropriate cupboards calmly.

"The computer's been torched, Alfred. I can't do my usual reports." The reminder of such made him frown, drumming his fingers on the marble counter-top in irritation.

"Ah, yes...that would certainly shorten the allotted time necessary, seems my initial estimate was not wrong after all." The gentleman's gentleman gave a small satisfied smirk, standing across from his master.

"No, as per usual you have excellent timing, I'd almost wonder if you had some sort of sixth sense..."

Alfred smiled at the raised eyebrow he received, shaking his head in the negative. "I am afraid that said good timing simply comes from the knowledge of my Ward and his routines."

"It has been a long enough time to figure that out I suppose."

"Most definitely, and it has been a time I have enjoyed." The ding of the kitchen timer made Alfred remove the platter from the rack, quietly serving the younger man a plate before serving himself one. After the delicious meal, Alfred removed another platter from the oven, this time revealing it to be an exquisite apple pie. As per usual the added time in the oven that had been turned off at the proper time meant that it was at just the right temperature to still be satisfyingly warm, but not burn the tongue. It was a skill that he had perfected over the years.

Bruce stared at his companion in confusion, "Since when do you make dessert?"

"Just an indulging treat sir, think nothing of it" The butler had a satisfied smirk, which only deepened Bruce's curiosity.

"If you say so..." An eyebrow was raised, but he accepted it anyway. If Alfred felt like cooking a pie, who the hell was he to argue?

"So, if you do not mind me asking, and if I have the clearance necessary to know...how was the situation resolved?"

"I threatened to blow up the planet."

Alfred fell into silent laughter, finally managing to ask, "And he believed that?"

"Why is it everyone finds it so hard to believe that I'd blow up a planet?" Bruce let out a sarcastically hurt scoff and gestured with his fork in a way that offered an explanation. Alfred only smirked at him.

"Why is it you seem so certain you would have?"

Bruce took another bite of his pie, filling his mouth to the point he couldn't mumble a response.

"Precisely, now, I take it you shall need for me to order a replacement computer?"

"Naturally, the data itself has been backed up, I don't believe it will be very difficult to transfer it. It's merely a matter of finding a computer that I can modify to hold that amount." Bruce huffed. "Leave it to a Kryptonian to be the one to destroy it."

"Yes, well, you did bring her into the cave, sir." The glare he received was treated to a slight smile.

"Remind me to fire you later." Bruce added with an obviously sarcastic tone.

"Enjoying the pie too much to do it now?" Bruce rolled his eyes and Alfred chuckled. "Well, just so we're clear…" Bruce eyed the old man curiously, giving him a pressing stare to continue. "We both know the invaluable aid Miss Thompkins has provided you and I throughout the years... I'm afraid I'm not quite sure how to put this… Ah yes, we have decided to deepen our interest in each other romantically… so to speak."

Bruce just gazed at him with a furrowed brow, he had finally stepped up. For years he had been trying to get Alfred and Leslie together, they had been like parents to him since his childhood. He took notice of the glint in Alfred's eyes every time he set his eyes on her, though he never led anything on.

"About damn time." Alfred blinked, but Bruce only shrugged in reply. "Well, it is, I'd be happy to pay for the wedding and a long honeymoon in…Sicily, perhaps?" He smirked as Alfred bristled.

"Really, sir, there will be no need for that, not yet at least."

"When?" The question was unexpected and the butler looked at him with a narrow-eyed gaze.

"Not for quite a while." There was a residual sense of bitterness in the old man's tone.

"Alfred, you don't have forever you know..."

"Are you calling me old?"

"Hardly, Alfred, Just saying that life in general is short, I am happy for you both, truly. But you've known each other for how long now?" A raised eyebrow and a highly pointed look finished the question.

"Time isn't everything, Master Bruce; I haven't had the chance to..." Alfred caught himself mid-sentence, "Look at me, rambling about my personal affairs when you've got enough problems of your own." Alfred gave him a knowing look.

Bruce let out a small chuckle and waved his hand in dismissal. "I will have none of that; it's about time you get some recognition... If you catch my drift." The sly grin on Bruce's face was erased by Alfred's appalled glare.

"If that is all, I'll have you know your patrol is starting soon."

"Right, right, I know. I'm going... You know, it's funny, usually you don't want me gone." Bruce stood up, ushered out of the kitchen by the Butler as he followed him.

"You have Gotham to save, people to help..." He waved his arms in a shooing motion while continuing to glare.

"Alright, alright, I'm going! Alfred, I can't even make one joke without you going absolutely crazy on me."

"It's not my fault that your sense of humor is appalling."

Bruce stopped, turned to face his butler and raised a single eyebrow. "Oh, no? And who raised whom?"

Alfred colored before waving him on again. "Go, beat someone up, bloody their noses and break a few femurs. Just get out of my bloody kitchen."

Bruce laughed, walking away through the grandfather clock and the stairs that would take him to the cave.

Bruce walked down the long staircase leading down to Batman's lair, the steps echoing in the vast cave with the occasional screech of a bat until he reached the glass display which contained his suits. He stared at his reflection for a bit in contrast the shadowy figure on the other side. Huffing he slid the glass chamber open and grabbed the Kevlar armor.

Finally in his Batman regalia he moved into the armory room, sorting through the displays of batarangs and projectiles, to the grapples and hooks, and the frag-grenades. Restocking his infamous utility belt, his mind began drifting off onto Alfred and Leslie. The feeling of being romantically tied to someone was alien to him; it almost made him feel unwholesome, until he finally shook his head clear of the offending thoughts and focused on the mission at hand.

Gotham would always take priority, no matter how much other men may have wished to be tethered to a family and a loved one, the Batman had no such wishes. His fingers danced along the weapons inside the utility belt one more time before finally snapping them shut.

A loud thunderous roar ravaged the stillness of the cave and he turned around, and froze. There was now an unprecedented hole leading down from the living room through the roof of the cave. After the debris settled he tensed as he saw the menacing bulk of a figure emerge from the darkness. Fiery red eyes stared back at him as he simply stood and watched.

"I often thought it was strange how heroes can be so absentminded as to make deals with another to save someone else's life, but can never seem to make a deal featuring their own. It is a...detrimental quality, one of your few." Standing taller than Superman, red eyes glowing permanently, a sickening smile on his face and his arms behind his back calmly; Darkseid walked forward into full view, ignoring the bats that swarmed around them both, desperately trying to escape the destruction. Batman stiffened, eyes under the white lenses staring up at the hole in his ceiling, desperately hoping that Alfred was alright. This _thing _was never supposed to enter the cave. Darkseid looked around, examining the many platforms and gadgets, eyes locking onto the melted remains of a computer.

"I would state that your dwelling is almost impressive..."

"What do you want?" Batman's voice was cutting, gaining the intruders attention as he turned to regard him with something like a smile.

"The universe, but you're perfectly aware of that. What I want with you is something else. You see, you have once again robbed me of what is rightfully mine. I have become weary of your interference. I would expect for it to be time for this to change. You are one of the more...irritating heroes, if only because you have often won. Small skirmishes to be sure, but _you_ have won them." Darkseid spoke calmly, regarding the one before him with consideration.

"If you are done with your flattery, get out." Batman maintained the gruffness and authority in his voice.

"Ah, but you aren't hearing me, you have won against Darkseid. A simple human, and yet you run against gods, what you could do under my control... The thought is honestly rather appealing."

"Over my dead body." Batarangs, explosive ones, although the other couldn't know that, were brought to bear, ready to throw.

"I would honestly hate to accommodate you."

Before the other could finish, Batman launched the 'rangs, Darkseid ducking out of the way calmly, not expecting for the explosion behind him as they found purchase amongst some of the piled up debris. The wooden beam from the floor and some of the rock exploded into thousands of splinters of shrapnel that ballooned outwards and stuck into whatever exposed flesh that could be found. Batman's cape came up as he dove to cover, rolling and immediately beginning to move. The other was fast; the omega-beams he was able to fire would follow him until they struck. There was no survival in holding still. Darkseid focused on him, glaring, immediately snapping forward, Batman just barely managing to duck the blow. With a fluid-like motion Batman managed to slam a fist up into the other's chin, cracking on the navy-blue of his suit, fortunately the reinforcements of the gauntlets held up strong.

He hadn't been expecting this; Darkseid did not fight another often and then never by hand, since he usually relied on the works of others. Although with the Furies broken he would have to take it upon himself, with this task there was no room for error. Batman realized then that he really wasn't trying to kill him. The realization gave him an edge, if the other was unwilling to truly cripple him he could expect some form of restraint. Give an inch and Batman would find a way to take a mile. His black-booted foot slammed into the other's gut, rolling backwards out of range at the retaliatory swing, he stood up, only to be caught by another fist, sending him flying back. He rolled with the blow, two more 'rangs thrown as well as a few smoke grenades as he regained his footing.

The fact that he had already been injured by Darkseid in Apocalypse before didn't mean anything, he couldn't be captured. Darkseid hacked as the smoke exploded outwards, combined with a gas that made the eyes and nose sting in a way similar to teargas. The added smoke would hang in the air longer, making it more difficult for the other to be seen. When the smoke was finally cleared by a concussive clap from the others hands, Batman was nowhere to be found. Darkseid looked around calmly. He had time; his opponent could not have gone far.

"You are taking this much too personally; it would be an honor to join me. I have the power to grant your deepest desires and what I cannot grant you, you will have the power to get. It would not be all bad; I am not planning to make you a servant. No, with a mind like yours...you could be my adviser."

Batman stepped from the shadows as the other finally left the main part of the cave, standing in the middle of a tunnel that branched out into the wider underground. Darkseid turned to him with a smile, even as Batman growled out two words: "Not interested." He pressed a button on his left gauntlet and dove out of the way as the Tumbler, which used that tunnel to exit, roared to life and headed straight for Darkseid at full throttle. The impact sounded like a muffled explosion as the metal bent under the pressure of the skidding Dark Lord, the tires burning smoke as it inched Darkseid further backwards. Batman triggered the devise he held in his hand, immediately causing the roof of the tunnel to cave. Darkseid had a moment to look up before he was buried in steel and rock. He was aware Darkseid would have no problem escaping the small cave-in so he activated the self destruct system of the Tumbler for added measures. At least it would buy him time to check on Alfred. Batman immediately ran up into the main house, looking desperately for the older man.

When he found him his heart stopped. Hurriedly he made his way to where the Alfred was laying prone, blood trickling from his temple, buried under a plethora of broken wood and furniture. Fingers found a pulse, and his heart beat again. He moved Alfred to a couch which remained intact despite the destruction, lying him down on it. He was expecting the loud explosion and rumble of the house as the car exploded underneath. He quickly raced over to find his comm-link to contact the league but a hand that grasped his cape and yanked him backward caught him by surprise, sending him flying back into the cave. Darkseid glared at him, blood trickling from a few wounds. "Oh yes...you would make a wonderful adviser."

What part of 'not interested' do you not understand?" A canister of teargas was forced into the others face, Batman tightening his fist on the end, and tearing off the nozzle, kicking away from the one who held him. The immediate explosion of the gas caused the other to choke and fall back, and Batman managed to escape the clutches of his oppressor. He bit tightly into a device that acted much like a gasmask, the lenses and the cowl's overly pointed nose keeping it from affecting him, even as the cape came up to cover him from most of it. He ran, hurrying to a point near the collapsed tunnel. A blow to the gut surprised him, blood splattering from his lips as he felt his organs protest the treatment viciously. He kicked back even still, managing to strike the others face, falling backwards and rolling. He stood hunched, not permitting his arms to clutch his torso like they wished, spitting blood at the others feet. Darkseid sneered at him, walking forward calmly, hands once more behind his back.

"Maybe not now…"

Batman didn't see the other move, merely felt it when the hand dug onto his chest, breaking ribs and sending him flying backwards, an elbow catching him on the back of the head as the other managed to speed in front of him, and he felt blackness encroach on his world. He lay there on his back, staring up at the ceiling, watching as two red eyes leaned over him, staring deeply into the white lenses calmly. It was the last thing he saw as he finally fell into the blackness that waited for him.

"But you will be."

* * *

Kara sat impatiently as the old blue truck noisily drove them down the road through the never-ending crops and farms. The wind blowing her golden hair occasionally into her eyes, she still remained staring out; she had found that she was fascinated by the outdoors. The sun shone brightly, making everything look lively, the flush green leaves of the trees, and the crops that disappeared into the horizon. It reminded her of Themyscira, she felt at home already, although the fact that she was going to live with more strangers made her feel uneasy. Just as long as they weren't like 'grumpy-ass', she supposed everything would be alright. Clark really did make them seem great, though she already had great role models and people looking after her, three to be exact, the idea of having normal parents made her yearn for something as simple as normalcy.

A flock of flying ducks caught her attention before Clark spoke up.

"Welcome to Smallville." There was a sense of relief in his voice as he gestured his hand over to an upcoming sign. It was a colorful sign with blotches of red and yellow, almost making it impossible to miss since it contrasted greatly with the green crops behind.

It read: '_Welcome to Smallville' _in big yellowish letters. A small '_Kansas' _in red next to a big picture of a corn, _'Pop 2.501' _written in smaller white letters, which confused her for a moment before continuing, 'Creamed _Corn Capita Of The World' _in yellow letters. She followed the sign with her gaze until it disappeared out of view; she opened her mouth to ask about the sign but was interrupted by the upcoming Kent farm which drew her attention. The long white fence confined crops of corn until it came up to a red mail box that read, _'Kent Farm' _in black letters. She began feeling dread and anticipation as they approached the driveway. They entered through a wooden archway and along a dirt path. She noticed a brown shed with various pieces of farm machinery before they came to a sudden stop, they both proceeded to get out onto the dirt path and continue the rest of the way on foot. She finally noticed the big blue and white house with a red roof. It was a traditional type house with a beautiful white porch, and something about it made her feel at home.

She took a few steps forward to the house and stopped dead in her tracks, "This is where you grew up?" It wasn't much of a question but more of a self-assuring statement.

"It's not so bad." His voice was defensive, if only a bit.

"No…I didn't mean…" She quickly turned around to face her cousin, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and she slowly continued, "It's just so different compared to Krypton"

They began walking towards the front porch, she looked at Clark again, "Even Metropolis." They were interrupted by a hen and a couple of chicks following her out of the fenced yard. She stood still as she saw the hen lead the chicks right through her legs, she just looked at them in amazement, "I think I'm going to like it here"

They continued their walk once more toward the front porch, "It can be a little quiet sometimes," he contemplated.

"Kal" she began, and started ticking off the events on her fingers, "I've been chased, shot at, beaten up, had my mind controlled…" She noticed the look Clark gave her with her last statement, "…and a broken nail," she said dramatically as she held up her hand for his inspection, attempting to lighten the mood. "I'm ready for a little quiet."

Clark only smiled at her as they finally reached the steps, every step made her stomach flutter nervously.

"If I know my mother, she will have some of her famous apple pie waiting," Clark started up the steps, but she stood still and watched the entrance.

Clark noticed her and turned around with a concerned look, "You okay?"

She stood behind the wooden hand rail perching her hands on top to lean her weight on it. "A little nervous I guess." She suddenly found the ground interesting. "It's just, you have this life, you can be Clark or Kal El or Superman, even a son." She looked down at the ground nervously again, "Who am I going to be?"

He turned around to face her, "I can't answer that Kara," he began walking down the steps toward her, "only you can. Whatever you decide, I'll be there for you" He placed his hand on her shoulder drawing her near. "I promise."

With a small hug they continued, "Now come on, let's go meet the folks."

He reached out for the door handle and swiftly opened the door; Clark used every ounce of his will not to flinch back in horror as Kara jumped back and shrieked, "HOLY CRAP!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Woo-hoo, another update, and in a reasonable amount of time :D All the joy in the world here, baby, all the joy in the world XD I do hope you like, and do remember that this is where it starts to truly uphold its teen rating. **It may go up**. Be warned, but we will likely inform you before it happens_, _just keep in mind that the teen rating is strong. I...do believe that's it. Enjoy :D_

...

Clark Kent found himself bowled over by one giant mass of golden fur and slobber, the dog braying happily as it saw him, pawing at his chest, taking time to growl at Kara for good measure. The female Kryptonian hadn't noticed. She was too busy staring into the remains of the living room with wide, horrified eyes.

"Clark, Clark... Look." She pointed into the mess, her voice a whisper.

Kent managed to push Krypto off of him just enough to stare into what remained of his parents living room. "Oh...no..." The room was an absolutely trashed monstrosity, the floor scratched up, the walls and furniture scorched, and the pillows and furniture torn to shreds, feathers from mildly-expensive down-pillows scattered everywhere. "Krypto, what did you _do_?" Clark wasn't truly worried, although he would not let Krypto go without knowing he was in trouble. This was hardly the first time the Kent house had been in a state of such disrepair due to Kryptonian influence, be it of the canine variety or not. There was even spare furniture and paint stored away for just such an occasion, and he knew his parents would be forgiving enough should they be sure to clean their mess. Kara had no such knowledge and as this was supposed to be her first impression, found herself nearly frantic.

"Quick, Clark, are your parents home yet?" Kara asked in worry as she immediately started to dance in place, eyes trailing over what she could clean up first.

"I didn't see their truck..." Clark answered, looking behind him at the driveway. He was honestly a bit hesitant to use his x-ray vision, mainly out of habit and respect for his parents. He didn't like using it at home unless there was no other choice.

"Okay, good, help me clean this up before they get home!" Kara finally exclaimed, tugging at her hair.

"There's stuff in the shed over there to help clean up and replace all the furniture." Clark instructed, and immediately two blurs took off into the disheveled living room and they began to replace the overturned furniture and unsalvageable pillows and love seats. Zooming back and forth from the shed too fast for the eye to see, they carried the replacements Ma and Pa Kent kept for 'special' occasions.

"Well, I think we're about done," Kara finally stated a wide grin crossed her face as she looked at the cleaned-up living room.

Clark finally, albeit reluctantly, used his x-ray vision as he scanned the other rooms in the house, inspecting for similar damage, luckily finding none. With a proud smile he pulled Kara into a one armed hug. "Good job."

He then turned to glare at Krypto who stood idly by the doorway, his disapproving look making the dog wince.

"I suppose it was my fault for leaving you here," he acknowledged finally with a sigh, unwilling to let him pout for the rest of the day. He had a tendency to drool everywhere. Immediately the dog's demeanor uplifted as he began wagging his tale, ignoring Kara completely.

"What'd I ever do to you?" she asked Krypto defiantly. She got a growl in response; Clark chuckled at the exchange before he heard a truck pull up.

"That's them."

Kara bounced on the balls of her feet, unable to stay still, even with her cousin's arm around her shoulders bracing her. She felt as though she would be judged and immediately found lacking. She was _terrified_.

A moment later and the doors to the truck opened, revealing people she most definitely had not expected. A kind-looking elderly man and woman stood before her as they finally stepped out, smiles on their faces as they regarded their son and the young woman that stood before them. Kara hesitated before deciding that her first impulse might be her best. She ran up and hugged both of them as gently as she could, smiling up at them. "Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent, it's great to finally meet you. I'm Kara, Clark's cousin."

"It's very nice to meet you, Kara, please, call me Ma." Ma Kent smiled at her, the warmth she gave off filling Kara from top to bottom with a feeling of something she hadn't felt in a while. Belonging.

Pa Kent was examining the state of his living room, scratching at his head. "Martha, wasn't the paint on the walls yellow?"

Both Kryptonians froze, blinking owlishly. They had used their breath to dry it so there was no wet paint, or the signature smell, but that didn't change the fact that the soft yellow paint had been replaced by a nice robin's egg blue. Martha raised an eyebrow and looked at the both of them before looking down at the dog. Krypto stood with its tale between its legs and whined pitifully.

She gave Clark a knowing look.

"Son, could you get the bags out of the truck, I think I left the keys in the car as well," Jonathan spoke up.

"Sure dad." Clark disappeared out through the door as Martha moved towards Kara and led her to the kitchen.

"You must be starved!" Martha pulled out a few pots from the kitchen and placed them on the stove. "So has Clark been treating you well?" she asked as she began gathering ingredients.

Kara gave an exasperated grunt as she recalled all the past events she had gone through in the past few days. "Well let's see, I've been chased, shot at, beaten up, had my mind controlled." She gave an innocent smile in response to Martha's horrified expression. "But Clark managed to save me from all of that," she finished with a proud smile aimed at her older cousin as he walked into view.

"Which would not have been possible without the invaluable help from the others," Clark chimed in as he walked into kitchen with Jonathan, setting down a few grocery bags on the counter-top.

"Really?" Martha couldn't hide the curiosity in her voice. "So start from the beginning."

Kara eyed Clark as he nodded, giving her approval to begin. "Well it all began when I crashed into the Gotham River, Grumpy A-" She was suddenly cut short by Clark's glare. Taking the hint she continued, "_Batman_ found me and took me to his cave, then Clark here came over and took me to the Fortress of Solitude, where I learned everything I know now. And I mean _everything_. Language, culture, fashion…"

Jonathan gave her a pressing look to continue. "And then I was kidnapped by Di-Wonder Woman and taken to Themyscira where I was trained as an Amazon. Then I was kidnapped by this crazy maniac, Darkseid, who wanted to brainwash and me make me the leader of his armies." Her words practically oozed drama, her hands gesticulating wildly, leaving both Martha and Jonathan staring at her intently as she spoke. "Then Clark, along with Batman, Wonder Woman and Barda- this really tall lady- came to the rescue, and Clark saved me." She gave a bright smile.

"Well... In all honesty it was Batman that saved you." He admitted with a smile as Kara's expression fell into confusion. "He threatened Darkseid into letting you go."

Jonathan was taken aback. "Wow, son, isn't that dangerous? Wouldn't there be some form of retaliation?"

"Well... I suppose, but we can handle our own." Clark smiled at him in a reassuring manner, nodding his head once. It was then that ne noticed Kara's crestfallen appearance. She was disappointed? He knew she had been proud of him for going to another planet and saving her, but did it truly make a difference to her which one actually did the saving? Maybe she felt guilty about the way she had treated him afterward?

His thoughts were cut short as Ma Kent called through the sudden silence, "Dinner is served!"

They quickly moved to the dining table as Martha served the southern-style mash potatoes, a rather tasty looking roast, and corn on the cob on the table. Sitting down, they said grace. Kara just stared politely at the new custom she was experiencing; keeping her curiosity to herself she waited till everyone began to eat before she tucked in herself.

"So tell me," Martha spoke up after swallowing her food and wiping her mouth with a napkin. It was dinner etiquette, if there was something important Grumpy-Ass taught her it was that. "Are your powers the same as Clark's? Or is there something else we should be aware of?"

Kara only nodded as she gulped down her food and cleaned her own mouth with her napkin. "They're the same," she managed with a smile. "Although there is a rumor I may be stronger than him." The smile turned to a rather smug smirk.

Jonathan almost choked on his food as he tried to suppress the shock.

"Mmm, that remains to be proven," Clark defended himself from the other side of the table.

"It's okay sweetie." Martha placed her hand on Kara's. "Lord Almighty knows we need all the muscle we can get around the farm." Martha shot Clark a dirty look which made him blush slightly.

"Oh Ma, that's not fair! I've been busy with the League and saving the world and…Lois…" He said raggedly. He knew it was poor excuse for being gone from the farm such a long time, but he had to admit that Lois' demanding charm kept him on the edge; even as Superman he had been moving Earth and sky to stay on her good side. Not that it wasn't worth it though…

"Well all I'm saying is it will be nice to have another pair of strong hands around when we need them. It will be just like old times, just as long as you don't damage all the equipment like Clark here." Martha just kept going on and on, it was as if she had a personal vendetta against him, her expression teasing as she continued telling Kara stories of when Clark was a boy.

Kara snickered at Clark's expense before the weight of her past realization fell on her shoulders once more. Why did she feel so guilty? He had been so heartless towards her, but somehow the knowledge that it was _him_ that faced Darkseid for her sake made her stomach churn. Realizing her loss of appetite she spoke up through the small chatter that was being carried on by the married couple, "May I be excused?"

Three worried faces turned towards her. "Of course dear, if you go up the stairs you will find your room two doors down on the left. I will be up in a short while to check on you."

"Thank you." She managed a weak smile before turning for the stairs.

"Kara, I forgot, we were thinking of throwing you something of a Welcome Home Party. I was wondering if you had any people that you were interested in inviting?" Clark asked, smiling at her brightly. Just like that, the smile she wore turned genuine, turning back to look at the elderly couple sitting before her, her eyes practically dancing with happiness.

"You mean it? I get to invite anyone?"

"Anyone within reason," Clark was quick to warn. She laughed, her smile turning sly.

"I can think of a few people…"

…

Diana awoke in her bed, it had been two days since the Darkseid affair, but she still felt sore from the fight with the Furies. They would have made fierce sisters were they Amazons. She blinked a few times as her vision cleared; using her arms to push her body upwards she spied the alarm clock on the nearby nightstand, it was half-past twelve in the afternoon. The Princess of the Amazons let out an exasperated huff as she unceremoniously slumped back into the warm, cozy bed.

The assault on Apocalypse had taken place at eleven o'clock eastern time and lasted into the early hours of the morning, ruining her rigorous schedule. She'd slept the whole first day, only to be woken by Clark, and invited to a party for his cousin on her safe return. She had barely seen him off, before she fell asleep again, and then later woke up to a darkened sky, though she had no problem going back to sleep.

Taking the initiative to get out of bed, she threw the heavy covers of her legs, allowing the cool air to rest against her skin. It was a sobering factor, though it wasn't enough to snap her back into reality. It wasn't until she heard the dull thud in her living room that she truly woke up. With her heart thudding to the beat of a drum, she jumped out bed, not minding her sleepwear and barged into her living room.

Who she saw standing in her kitchen stopped her dead in her tracks, and time seemed to come to a standstill as the two women stared at each other.

"Mother?" Diana finally found her voice, her heart winding down to a steady beat. "Mother what are you doing here?"

Hippolyta, who was standing in front of the sink, continued to rinse her plate, turning her attention back to the task at hand. "We're here for the 'Welcome Home Party' we were invited to."

Diana furrowed her brow in consternation. "But Mother, the party isn't till tomorrow."

"I know," Hippolyta walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, giving the decor a nod of appreciation. The compliment made Diana smile with pride. "I decided to spend some time with my daughter; I hope that's not as shocking as you make it out to be."

Seeing the uncertain gleam in her mother eyes, Diana jumped at the first opportunity to make amends, "No Mother, I wasn't expecting you here, is all… Where is Artemis?" Diana looked around, trying to find the tall redhead roaming around her apartment. She was the other Kara had invited and Diana was rather pleased with her choices.

"She left about an hour ago; she wanted to tour the city." Hippolyta replied while sitting on the comfortable couch, spotting a remote sitting beside her, she picked it up and pressed the power button, effectively turning on the TV.

Diana tried not to laugh at her mother's expression as she watched the latest episode of 'Days of our Lives.' She had watched it many times before when she came for visits. Though Diana couldn't shake the feeling that was starting to grow more disturbing by the moment, as she considered her other sister, until she finally voiced her concern. "Is Artemis wearing her formal tunic?"

Hippolyta barely registered her daughters' voice as her eyes continued to remain glued to the television set, "No..."

Diana bolted into action, dashing into her room and tearing the closet apart as she hurriedly began putting on any convenient article of clothing that popped into view and made a vague sort of sense. After she was satisfied with her attire she made a dash for the front door, ignoring the flabbergasted look on her Mother.

"Diana, what's wrong?"

The concern in her voice made Diana stop right before opening the door leading into the rest of the embassy, "I have to find a certain Amazon before she kills half of the male population in the city!" With that, she ran out, and slammed the door behind her.

…..

Bruce Wayne woke up in agony. He took a deep breath, feeling his lungs ache, the shift of broken ribs immediately felt. He was in a kneeling position, his mind immediately setting to a self-exam that found himself lacking even the most basic elements of his gear. They had stripped him completely naked; cuts across his body letting him know precisely how they had gotten the gear off. There really was no other way, he reflected. He had made that suit impossible to come off unless you knew the proper order…and how to deactivate all the traps.

The room was dark, dank, water dripping constantly in the background, a noise that would become mind-numbing in its repetitiveness. The temperature of the room made his breath waft up as vapor, he was shivering. His muscles were stiff from being kept in such a position, yet he found himself unable to sit up for reasons he came to notice immediately.

Chains attached his wrists to each other, as well as to the ground. A metal ring closed around his neck in a collar which also led to the floor, keeping him from sitting up, leaving him in a constant kneeling position. It was to remind him of his place, of his lesser position. He was more than aware of what they were trying to do. He allowed himself to smirk, shifting slightly in a manner to alleviate some of the pressure on his ribs. They wanted to break him? They would have to work for it.

He immediately started on the techniques that would make the cold seem less, evening his breathing, learning how to deal with the feeling of white hot pain that tore across his chest with every breath. He had to admit, they started out quite well.

He heard the door open, blue eyes sliding over to watch as a woman walked into the room. She was unlike any woman he had ever seen. Large and heavy-set, she was in possession of brown leathery skin that seemed permanently carved into deep wrinkles. Her white curly hair hung to her shoulders, a green mesh outfit covering her with a brown leather leotard giving extra protection. Brown bracers around her wrists and a blue cape with a metal collar completed the outfit. He supposed that even those closest to Darkseid were still reminded of their position with those collars. She greeted him with a predatory smile. He smirked back.

"So, this is the mighty Batman. I will have to be honest with you, I had been expecting more. Yet…I suppose it isn't the appearance that makes the man, although if we're going for looks…" She reached down, pulling his head up by his hair, letting her look him over easily, her smile turning truly dark. "I believe you would easily be the most handsome we've seen on Apocalypse in a long time…" He didn't give her a response, letting his eyes do the talking for him, blue chips of ice that bored into her darkly, letting every emotion and feeling of rage and hate bubble to the surface. She wanted Batman, she'd get him, and judging by the way her smile faded, she didn't like him as much as she had hoped. She dropped his head and he rolled his neck, the chains rattling, looking back up at her a moment later.

"You're the only reason I'm alive, you know…" She spoke calmly, beginning to pace.  
"Darkseid had been planning to kill me, when he thought of making you his Adviser. He knows how good I am at what I do and, I'll admit, while I am typically used to working with females, you present your own set of complications, and…shall we say, points?" She was walking to a different part of the room, her fingers dancing along the contents of a shelf that he couldn't see into. But he saw what she was pulling out, knives, whips, chains, spikes and other things whose only purpose was causing pain. Some of the things he didn't recognize, others seemed to come straight out of a medieval torture exhibit.

"Now, because you are the reason I'm alive, I'm going to do this…differently than I normally would. Oh, don't worry, I'm definitely going to break you, but we're going to do this in…other ways. Because Darkseid wants your mind intact, we aren't going to be trying to brainwash you. He wants you as an Adviser, if you agree with everything that he states? Well…that's not exactly doing your job, is it?" She gave him a condescending smile before continuing, "But, we're going to take this slowly. Seeing as how the only thing he needs is your mind, I could do anything I wanted with your body… However, it would be such a shame to ruin that wonderful thing you possess, wouldn't it?" She smiled at him, another possessive smile that would have made his skin crawl if he hadn't already dismissed it.

"I'm grateful." The words were spat and sarcastic, almost hissed out in their violence. She jolted slightly.

"So, you do talk. I had wondered… You have a nice voice, too… Let's see if we can make you scream." She chose what she was after, Bruce raising an eyebrow at the simple whip she held in her hands. "Like I said, we're going to start small. I'm going to make this worth it, much to the enjoyment of the great Lord Darkseid. Oh yes, he likes to watch the ones he has a special investment in…" She went to take a breath and continue, before her expression brightened, and she began laughing. "I don't believe I've introduced myself, have I?" She asked, shaking her head. "How completely thoughtless of me, I typically make sure my students know who I am before I start. Let's make this a proper introduction, shall we?" She smiled, the whip trailing behind her back like a tail, giving him a formal bow as she spoke. "My name is Granny Goodness. You may call me Granny. I'll be your teacher." The whip cracked, blood welled up, and Bruce smirked up at her.

"You'll find me a terrible learner."

"We'll see."

The whip cracked again, slicing through that first layer of skin; more blood trickling, and nerve-ending screaming their pain. Nerve-endings that he ignored, not permitting his body to flinch, blue eyes remaining on hers. She was enjoying the challenge, her technique varying with each precise flick, the whip almost tickling across him at some points, only to start singing their pain a moment later.

Cuts were everywhere; she especially enjoyed aiming at the old scars…and there were lots of them to aim for. Stitches were torn open at times; others merely reopened the wound. They were rarely deep, doing their best to cut all the nerve-endings at the surface. The whip flicked under his eye, blood welling up down his cheek. Along his back, on his arms, on his thighs, everywhere she could reach. She was going to bleed him… He understood the technique. The temperature was freezing; the blood would freeze to his skin, making it harder to keep warm. The loss of blood would also lead to increased difficulty in concentration as well as warmth. He could only loose so much before he got lightheaded. She was preparing him for other things; she was starting a slow process to break him down.

He knew that it would be painfully slow. Blood was trickling down his back and down his arms, pooling around him, already turning chill. He couldn't ignore the pain and not shiver at the same time. He chose the lesser of two evils. He allowed himself to shiver, the cold eating into his bones, even as the whip tore at his flesh. Blue eyes kept up their staring. She smirked at the sight of him reacting to the cold, but he could see her frustration. She wasn't used to people holding out this long.

She was panting, her hair was mussed, and her mouth was in a frown. He was calm, bleeding freely, and smirking. Finally she stopped, having run out of scars to reopen. She laughed then, brushing her hair out of her eyes and smirking back.

"I'll give you one thing, Batman. You're very good." A moment later and she twisted the handle of the whip, electricity arching through it. He raised an eyebrow. "Unfortunately, I'm here to get a reaction from you. I won't kill you, but…well, this is going to hurt."

It licked him, sparks flying as electricity jolted through his body. He jerked involuntarily, his nerves in agony, a grunt slipping past protesting lips. She smirked.

He couldn't have said how long it lasted, how long that whip broke skin and brought forth liquid that conducted the electricity, arching his body. His ribs protested the agony of every flinch. Still he refused to break eye contact and he knew that this was driving her crazy. He loved it, finally smiling at her, even as he muffled brief hisses and grunts of pain. Finally she stopped entirely, glaring.

"You're right. You will be a hard learner. But I've never lost yet." She walked back to the shelves, replacing the bloodied whip. A bucket of water was picked up; she walked forward, toasted him with it, and dumped it on him. It was _freezing_. The water sent him into harsher spasms, the blood running down him freely, swirling with the clear liquid and sending red spirals flowing across the floor. She smirked, ducking down and holding his chin up. Blue eyes with long black lashes sticking together in clumps blazed at her, the others expression hard and focused, challenging. His hair was plastered to his head, stubble starting to show, combined with the blood running down his naked body…he knew what an appealing picture he would make to someone like her.

He spat at her. She jolted slightly, looking down at the spot on her brown leotard, the only spot he could truly reach, and reacted by hitting him in the torso. Ribs protested, he coughed, spitting at her once again, this time the liquid tinged a red color. He smirked, even as she sneered at him, her eyes spitting fire.

He knew she couldn't touch him again tonight. She had done too much. He would be left alone, and then she would return.

Round one went to him.


End file.
